1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaner, and more particularly, to a hose assembly, which connects a dust-collecting chamber of a cleaner body to a suction brush and also serves as an auxiliary brush to clean a narrow area, especially having a handle enabling easy connection and disconnection of the hose assembly, and an upright-type vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
As shown in FIG. 1, an upright-type vacuum cleaner generally includes a cleaner body 10, a suction brush 20 disposed at a lower portion of the cleaner body 10, and a hose assembly 30 forming a suction flow channel connecting a dust-collecting chamber (not shown), disposed within the cleaner body, to the suction brush 20.
A driving chamber (not shown) disposed under the dust-collecting chamber of the cleaner body 10 houses therein a vacuum-generating device, and the dust-collecting chamber houses dirt-filtering means such as a paper filter.
As the vacuum-generating device is driven, there occurs a negative pressure in the dust-collecting chamber. Accordingly, air having entrained dirt is drawn into the dust-collecting chamber from a cleaning surface through the suction brush 20 and the hose assembly 30. While the air is discharged out after passing through the dirt-filtering means and the driving chamber, the dust and dirt are filtered and collected by the dirt-filtering means.
Meanwhile, in addition to the function of connecting the dust-collecting chamber of the cleaner body 10 to the suction brush 20, the hose assembly 30 is also used as an auxiliary brush to clean narrow areas, which are hard to reach by the suction brush 20.
In order to be used as the auxiliary brush, the hose assembly 30 includes a flexible hose 31 having one end connected to the dust-collecting chamber of the cleaner body 10, and a hose holder 32 connected to the other end of the flexible hose 31. The hose holder 32 is removably connected to a connection part 21 disposed adjacent the suction brush 20.
That is, to use the hose holder 32 of the hose assembly 30, it is separated from the connection part 21 in order to clean in a narrow area, and after the narrow area has been cleaned, the hose holder 32 is re-connected to the connection part 21 in order for the suction brush 20 to clean a large area.
However, in a conventional upright type vacuum cleaner as described above, the hose assembly 30 is positioned on a rear portion of the cleaner body 10 and there are many parts surrounding the hose assembly 30. Therefore, it is difficult and inconvenient to connect and disconnect the hose holder 32 of the hose assembly 30 with respect to the connection part 21.